This invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-nitro-4-acetylamino-anisole directly in the form of a free-flowing moist material.
It is known that 2-nitro-4-acetylamino-anisole can be prepared by dissolving 4-acetylamino-anisole in sulphuric acid, nitrating it with a mixture of nitric acid and concentrated sulphuric acid and pouring the reaction mixture onto ice. The 2-nitro-4-acetylamino-anisole prepared in this way precipitates as a paste of high water content and can only be isolated with great difficulty, for example on a suction filter. Before further processing it must be washed and dried.